Dasar SungMin!
by KyuMin is Real
Summary: KyuHyun memarahi HeeChul karna HeeChul mencium SungMin, terjadilah pertempuran dan bagaimanakah kisah lainnya? OneShot! RnR?


Dasar SungMin!

Disclaimer: nggak tau deh, yang gw tau SuJu milik SM entertainment..

Warning: nggak jelas, pendek, kurang deskripsi, abal, sederhana, acak-acakan, typo berserakan!

.

.

.

''JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!'' teriak seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi.

''MATI LO! BUKA CEPET, KALAU NGGAK GUE BUNTUTIN NIH, EH... MAKSUDNYA BUNUH LO!'' teriak seorang iblis *plak* pada orang di dalam WC itu yang sepertinya sedang mengeluarkan amarah dalam hatinya (?), dia adalah si Evil Magnae KyuHyun.

''Ampun hyung~ gue janji deh nggak bakalan nyium pipinya si Sungminnie ci imut-imut ntu.. Plis deh ah!'' balas orang itu ke KyuHyun dengan gaya banci kaleng.

''Cium dulu pantat gue, baru gue ampunin loe! Berani-beraninya loe nyium princess gue tanpa sepengetahuan gue, awas lo ya!''

''plis deh! Lo gue, lo gue, muke lo mirip pantat gue kalee...'' ucap si bencong kamar mandi alias HeeChul dengan nada pelan sambil meledek.

''Ape lo bilang? Nyari mati lo?'' ucap KyuHyun yang sudah tidak tahan mengeluarkan angin (?)

''Eh bo? Pendengaran lo tajam juga ya?'' ucap HeeChul santai.

''JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! CEPAT KELUAR HEECHUL! KALAU NGGAK, GUE MAU...''

''Brak!''

''Ampuunnn~ KyuHyun, iya deh gue nggak akan nyium SungMin ci imut-imut itu lagi...'' mohon HeeChul pada KyuHyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di luar kamar mandi dan sambil memohon didepan kaki sang KyuHyun.

''Kan gue udah bilang, cium pantat gue dulu baru gue ampuni!'' seringai KyuHyun.

''...''

''Chul?''

''...''

''Heechul?''

''...''

''Helloo?''

''...''

''Woy, peka eh!'' teriak KyuHyun ala pak Mail (Upin & Ipin)

''Ish kau ni'' balas Heechul ala bang saleh/Selli, es ai el el way~

''Hyung~ saya tako lah, tadi ka warung orang-orang cakap tentang hantu durian, ih seram!'' kata HeeChul lagi.

''Ck, tak da pee~ lah!''

''Tak pe, tak da pe... Tutuplah mulut tuh, tampias lah! Ikh, tak kuasee aku~''

''Eh, kok kita berdua jadi peragain film Upin, Ipin nih?'' ucap KyuHyun bingung.

''Kita? Lo aja kale gue nggak!'' kata HeeChul innocent.

''HEECHUUUUUULLL!'' teriak KyuHyun tak tahan lagi dan langsung mengambil tongkat seukuran 5 meter (?)

''Eh? Kyu... kyuhyun? Ka... Kau mau apa eh?''

''Brak!''

''Eh, kepeleset deh cin!''

''Buk!''

''Eh, kau hampir rusaki kuku aku yang wanitauu...''

''Buagh!''

''Tak dapat tangkap, tak dapat tangkap! Wee~'' cengir HeeChul penuh kemenangan.

''...''

Sepi

''...''

Sepi

''Tatut~''

''...''

Masih saja sepi

Sampai seketika...

''PuuUUutt~'' tiba-tiba saja nada pukulan menjadi lebih ringan dan merdu bagaikan sebuah...

''KENTUT? KAU KENTUT YA KYUHYUN?'' teriak HeeChul sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua kakinya... eh, kedua tangannya.

''Jadi kau menuduhku eh?'' tanya KyuHyun kasar tapi masih bingung karna...

''BUKAN AKU YANG KENTUT TAU!'' teriak KyuHyun sepenuhnya.

''Ikh, hujan lokal deh! Jadi... Siapa yang kentut nih Hyun?'' tanya HeeChul sambil menatap KyuHyun bingung.

''Gue juga kagak tau, lo kan?''

''Sorry ye~ walau pun jelek-jelek gini tapi gue ini sopan la yaww...'' ucap HeeChul sombong sambil mempraktek-kan gaya khasnya, bibir kanan di angkat ke atas 90 derajat (?)

''Nggak sebaliknya tuh? Bukannya loe yang paling kurang ajar diantara member suju?'' ucap KyuHyun meledek.

''Iyelah~''

''...''

''...''

''Breet, pruut, shh, ahh~''

''Apaan tuh Chul? Suaranya kok tambah gila gitu?'' tanya KyuHyun dengan tatapan takut + rasa penasaran.

''Meneketehe, sepertinya suara itu dari dalam WC deh...''

KyuHyun dan HeeChul pun mendekat ke depan pintu WC itu dengan merinding, KyuHyun yang ketakutan hanya bersembunyi di belakang badan HeeChul.

''Err... Chul, coba lo panggil siapa yang didalam!'' perintah KyuHyun pada HeeChul.

''Jiah, dasar penakut! Emm.. Helloo... Apa ada orang di dalam WC?''

''...''

''...''

''Uh, err... Akh~''

''Ukh!'' KyuHyun dan HeeChul hanya menelan ludah karena mati ketakutan ketika mendengar suara desahan dari WC itu.

''Si... Siapa didalam?''

''Breet! Prutt!''

''Itu bunyi apaan sih woy?'' teriak HeeChul yang mulai marah.

''...''

''...''

''...''

Beberapa menit kemudian...

''So..Sorry guys, gue nggak tahan lagi nih!''

''Su.. SungMin? Itu lo kan?'' tanya KyuHyun

''I..iya nyehehe...''

''Arrgghh! SungMin kenapa dari tadi loe nggak bilang sih! Kita kan udah takut, dasar bego lo!'' teriak KyuHyun dan HeeChul bersamaan.

''Sorry deh, soalnya aku nggak bisa bicara kalau lagi ngeluarin 'itunya' hehehe...''

''Jadi yang ngelurin suara nggak jelas itu lo ya? Kurang asam lo! Sini gue kasih lemon biar acem!'' ucap HeeChul frustasi.

''Lemon? Ih, HeeChul mesum deh!''

''SUNGMIIIINNNNNNN!''

~The End~

.

.

.

Gaje, pendek, jelek, aneh lagi! =='

Sebenarnya nggak PD publish nih fic, tapi pengeeeennnn banget publish fic suju, coz i'm ELF sejati! kekeke~

boleh minta ripiuu?


End file.
